Definitely maybe
by lovelybear
Summary: Lucas tells daughter the story how he met Her mother, and how they fall in love with her mother This will be a laya and Rucas and Isadoraxlucas and you have to guess who the mother is I'm about rewrite this story.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to be rewrite the whole story in completely different way so if it's going to be completely AU. I will take more time proofread the story before posting it.

I do not own the characters that all belongs to Michael Jacobs but I do actually own one character which is Isabella. I don't own the idea either that belongs to who ever created itdefinitely maybe.

Lucas p.o.v

I was playing with divorce papers in my hand, thinking about how much my life had change over last year.

I never expected to be divorced but than again I never expected father of ten-year -old either, so and other word my life took the unexpected turn in last ten year.

I found myself sitting back and watching izzy as she unpack kitchen, because It unbelievable how much she look like her mother.

It was insane because Isabella is just a carbon copy of her mom but with my personality.

When she was finally done putting the dishes away, she hopped on the counter.

" OK cowboy, I know that mama and you are getting a divorced now, and I been wondering how did you and mama met and falling love? " Izzy asked me as she smirked at me and I sigh and walked away.

" not chance princess, and it time for bed" I told Izzy and I can feel her rolling her eyes at me.

" why not? Are you scared to tell me your guys epic love story. You don't have to give me all the gross details about sex or anything, but I do want to know the story. " I stopped in my tracks, as my heart start to beat fast, what does she know about sex? I though to myself as I quickly turned around to her. "A) don't ever mention the word sex around me, unless you want to give me a heart attack! B) I'm not scared, I just That believe that some stuff best left than the past, but

What I need from you young lady is for you to march up the stairs and get your pajamas on and brush your teeth, then go get into bed, so I can tuck you in" I told her but she didn't move, she just stared at me with those green eyes just like her mother used too.

I remember there was no matter how angry I got, all I had to do was just look into her eyes and anger would vanish in seconds. " Daddy, you realize you have not told me a bedtime story since I was five years old and I want to heard a bedtime story. " she challenged with smirk on that pretty little face of hers, I ran my hand down my face. " you don't like bedtime stories remember you said there for babies, " I said but Either one of us blink or looked away.

" I change my mind and I want to hear a story, because isn't it a free country, can I change my mind When I ever want too! Maybe I like stories now and would you really deny your sweet little girl a bedtime story because that will make you a terrible parent. " I couldn't help but laugh at my big baby. " you will make a great lawyer one day but until than, it for time for bed young lady." I told her as I point it toward the stair.

10 minutes

I was playing with picture of me and her mother, when izzy had coming downstairs and I placed a picture of the back pocket.

" did you ever dated other girls other than mom?" She asked me as she grabbed a banana out of the bowl in the middle of the table before lean against it.

" I had two serious girlfriends other than your mother but I've dated tons of girls" I replied she gave me a strange look before smile at me.

" what is the male version of a slut" she asked me and I couldn't think of what male version of a slut then again there wasn't too many words for males.

" there still working on it sweetheart" I said as I smirk at her, " well daddy you were a male slut." She told me as she finish her banana.

" so if you guys met college? Because mom told me that you were always infatuated with her. " Izzy told me and I couldn't help but laugh at that statement.

"your mom says a lot of things but what we both need to remember is she a pathological lier but I can meant that she fell right into my lap and I could get here out my ever since than." I told and Izzy face lit like a Christmas tree.

" now that you sparked my interest you have to tell me the story, mommy told me that you can't be in love three times and she was only in love once" Izzy told me as she walked over to her bed, and got under the covers.

"maybe, but I think love is infinite." I told her as I kiss her forehead before head out of the room.

"daddy wait!" Izzy call after me causing me to stop in my track."I never really asked you for anything, and I think it only right that I know the story because it a part of my history!" I told me and I sigh before turning back to her.

" OK little lady here's the deal I'll tell you the story but I'm not telling you the names of the three girls you have to guesis which one is your mother." I said as I sit down next her while she cuddles her little pink hippo.

" okay I like that idea is like a love story mystery" izzy smile at me and I rolled my eye.

" It all start my sophomore year of Texas A & M University , I had just rode tombstone the bull and I come off high that was so incredible.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas p.0.v

We climbed into her bed which was overstocked with every type of sweet imagine.

" OK first off names" she said as she grab her fuzzy bunny pen, draw three lines.

" we should call on of them Rowan, I like that name" she said and I just nod my head, " OK the next will be Sabrina and last will be Cecilia " I said and she wrote down all the other names so my lady can I proceed the story " I said and she nod her head,

" the year was 2020 and I had rode tombstone the bull for four second.

I had this rush that shoot through my body like I can't do any thing, so uncle Zay and I went down to chubby barbecue grill and bar. "

Lucas p.o.v

" I can't believe actually beat the world record of stay on tombstone bull Luke. " Zay told me as he pat it me on the the back, and I shook my head trying to wipe the smile off my face. " I guess I was just lucky, but maybe now everyone forget about Judy the sheep." I told as we push the door open to chubby bar hung out, " well champion let buy you drink " Zay said before leaving me sitting there by myself. " the rodeo king himself." I heard as I look up to see the pretty brunette ever see before with the big brown eye and curves that went on for day. " I do I know?" I asked her and she shook her head before smile at me. " No, but you put quite the show. I though to myself that if he survived had to by you that will have to buy a drink. " She told me as flash me a smile and I bit my lip. " Lucas" I said as she sit down next to me, and order two shot of whiskey. " I'm Rowan Micheal, but most people smiley." She said as she shake my hand, as we stare at each other for second. " I thinking you can let go of my hand now, " she giggle before pulling her hand away, as the bartender brought our drink. " well shall we make a toast to the fearless cowboy, that master tombstone the bull! " she said as he hand me a shot, I smirk her. " bottle up. " I told her before we throw our shot back before asking for two more. " I want you give big hand for next perform all way from the big apple, Rowan Micheal " owner announce as Rowan took my hat off my head and getting up right before giving one last smile. " wish me lucky, cowboy." She told me and I grabbed her hand before kissing it. " good luck " I said before she walk up on stage.

 **" Oh, yeah**

 **Don't need permission**

 **Made my decision to test my limits**

 **'Cause it's my business, God as my witness**

 **Start what I finished**

 **Don't need no hold up**

 **Taking control of this kind of moment**

 **I'm locked and loaded**

Completely focused, my mind is open" when I heard her voice, my ear perk up as I watch her demand attention everyone was in room with the voice. She kept her eye on me, while everyone kept there eye on her.

" **that you got, skin to skin, oh my God**

 **Don't ya stop, boy**

 **Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman**

 **Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you**

 **Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't**

 **Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout"**

Zay walk over to me with three around of shot tequila shots. " damn she good!" Zay scream over the music and I nod my head, " I know, how much do you want bet that I can hook up with her tonight." I told Zay as we took a shot, " okay I will take that bet, I bet 50 dollar that by end of the night she pour drink over your head.

 **Nothing to prove and**

 **I'm bulletproof and**

 **Know what I'm doing**

 **The way we're movin' like introducing**

 **Us to a new thing**

 **I wanna savor, save it for later**

 **The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker**

 **'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature**

 **I live for danger**

I watch her as she walk off stage, interacting with crowd, as she dance on different guy in the crowd. Rowan seduced every man in the room, while ever so often look every dimeover to me to making sure I'm watching her. Every guy in room was fantasizing about the beautiful brunette.

 **that you got, skin to skin, oh my God**

 **Don't ya stop, boy**

 **Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman**

 **Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you**

 **Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't**

 **Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you**

 **All girls wanna be like that**

 **Bad girls underneath, like that**

 **You know how I'm feeling inside**

 **Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout**

 **All girls wanna be like that**

 **Bad girls underneath, like that**

 **You know how I'm feeling inside**

 **Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout**

 **Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman**

 **Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you**

 **Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't**

 **Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you**

 **All girls wanna be like that**

 **Bad girls underneath like that**

 **You know how I'm feeling inside**

 **Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout**

 **All girls wanna be like that**

 **Bad girls underneath like that**

 **You know how I'm feeling inside**

 **Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout**

 **Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy**

 **Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy**

 **Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy**

 **(somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you)**

 **Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy**

 **Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy**

 **Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy**

 **(somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you)**

When the music stop and she hit high note everyone and bar went silence before I start to slowly clap for sexy confident brunette that stole the show. Before I knew everyone join in is everyone in the club clapping and chanting her name cause her to smile at me.

1 hour later

I found Rowan at the bar talking to one of her friend, " damn city girl, you got a set of pipes on you! Where you did you learn how you sing like that?" I asked her as she giggle at me, " well thank you cowboy, coming from you that mean a lot. " she smile before taking another shot. " do you want to dance?" I asked her and she smile at me as I grabbed hand lead her to the dance floor. I place my hand on her waist as falling slowly start to play. She wrapped her arm around my neck, " this is my favorite song." She told me as I smile at her. " well I hope when you listen to this song, you will think about me. " I told her as she bit her lip, " it will be hard to thing about you, your the fearless cowboy." She told me before smile at me, I let out a chuckle. " you know I never though I would be dance with rodeo star. " rowan told me " yeah but I'm the lucky one, when you are this big star and you everybody know your name, I get to say I got dance with beautiful Rowan. " I pulling her closer than human possibe, I can smell her strewberry shampoo, " I can staying your arm forever" Rowan whisper as I kiss her as she didn't pull away but deep the kiss. " I'm going asked you this, and I'm going to regret right after." She told me and I look her confusion, " do want to come back to place?" She asked me as "fuck, I really just did that! I really don't do this!" She told me and I just laugh, " well if the offer still stand than, love you too. " I told her before smile at me and nod her head.

End flashbackI looked over to my side to see if she was still wake, but she fast asleep with a Twix bar in her mouth, I start to laugh as I grab mne, took a picture and send it to her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

"The night after the bar, I didn't see Rowan for three months until we bump into each other at a bakery that she worked at one day. I remember she was like songbird that you want to get close to, I want to love her every broken piece of the woman that stood for me. We grow something special that I could never replace."

(Flashback)

I had walked into an old bakery on Sunday afternoon looking for a quiet place to study for my biology exam. The sweet smell of baked goods fills my nose as my eyes lock on the brunette beauty that I met a couple of weeks earlier. I tried to avoid her all cost because I forgot to call after that night share together. I sat in the back of the bakery in one of the booths when she walks over to me. " what ups cowboy, what can I get for you today. " Rowan asked me before giving me one of her awards winning smiles that made me want to get on my knees, and beg for forgiveness. " just coffee will do right now," I said to her as she wrote down my order before walking away. I open my textbook as begin to study in peace. I can hear the sweet sound of her voice fills the air as she walks back over to me with a cup of the coffee. " Here you go, cowboy and if you need anything be over there. " Rowan said to me before walking away over to another customer that need her attendance at the moment but I can still her soft voice through the bakery.

I found myself losing track of time as I watch the brunette from across the room with the memory of her naked figure tingle in my sheets burning my mind. When I finally look up again, the place was empty except for one waiter who was clean off the table. I finally close my book before getting up and over to her. " what do you want cowboy? " Rowan said without looks up for what she was doing at the moment. " I want to say that I'm sorry for not calling after we had hooked up that night," I said to her before the room fills with her laugh causing me to stir in confusion. " You don't have to apologize me because I never give you my number. " Rowan said as she throws her towel at me before walking away causing me smile at her. " sorry I wasn't looking for a friend right now. Look if you want you can swing by my place around ten and bring whiskey. " Rowan said before kissing me on the cheek before to smile at me.

I knocked on her apartment door before came over to answer it. My mouth drops open upon the site her with nothing, but a Knicks jersey. " The game about to start any minute so it would be nice come in before letting out the cold air," Rowan said to me before grabbing my shirt pulling into me inside. I look around little purple apartment that fills with a lifetime family memories. She was nothing like the girl in the photograph who seem fill with innocent and hope, but this girl was better she filled with passion that burns like fire. " so city girl, lets me guess you are a Knicks fan, right?" I said to her as she hands me a beer before sit down on the black couch in the middle of the living room. " my father used to take me the games every time I got A's and about time graduation high school had nine hundred A's in all honor classes. " Rowan told me as she sips of her beer, I couldn't help but stare at her for second wondering who was she before I met her. " your father seems like an amazing man?" I asked her as nervously shrugged shoulder keeping her eye glued to the games. " I don't want to talk about my father? our relationship complication and messy like everything else in my life. " rowan sigh before running her hand through hair frustratingly at the score of the game.

When the game was finally over, we sat there in silence. " I been sitting for hours trying to figure out, but you continue to be a mystery to me. " I said to her before finish off my second of the night and stare at me for second before getting off the couch. " Yeah, this beer is not doing for me anymore," Rowan said retreat into the kitchen, running away from the conversation altogether. I watch her grabbed the bottle of whiskey from under kitchen sink before pour herself two shots. I got from the couch before walking up behind her, and if sense me behind she turns toward to me. " hi " I said grabbing the glass out of her hand before place it on the counter. " hey," rowan whisper before she grabbed my shirt and pulling me closer. She starts to moan as I ran my hand up her bare thigh before kissing her soft pink lip.

(end of flashback)

Izzy just looks up at me with those emerald green eye that stole my heart so many years earlier. " I compelled to my education guess that she had some psychology issues, maybe some daddy issues," Izzy told me causing me to laugh at large vocabulary at only the age of nine years old. " I thought I could save her, but I was complete wrong about everything. Now, my little genius it time for sleep and I will see you in the morning." I said before kissing her goodnight and turn out the light.


End file.
